Silenced By The Night
by Camy.MD
Summary: "...He can tell her anything, She can tell her anything. Their situations aren't the same but they aren't so different either…they share the pain of losing a loved one, they ease each other pain. Both are the other's missing piece. They won't love the way they used to. This time is something better, stronger..." *One-Shot*


**Silenced By The Night**

_Hello again! So I had to re-upload this one because of a problem, I didn't know you can't have a complete song on your writing but now it's fixed… I think :) also, I have REALLY good news, my college exams were great and I'm now a Med Student *-* _

_I think you realized that I'm completely in love with Emily and Aiden…Hope you like it! Set right after Revelations. A travel in time…_

_Revenge and all its characters belong to ABC, "Silenced by the night"-Keane. I'm just borrowing some lines…_

**~~E&A~~**

When he holds her like this, he is transported to that happy place in his mind where he allows himself to be whatever he wishes. A place where he doesn't have to follow any plan, where he isn't tormented by his past, where he can get his happily ever after with her. She's the reason he's alive, she's the reason why he does everything he does.

Yes, they have a very dark past. He regrets leaving her behind every day, even if it was a long time ago; that's why he takes every chance to remind her that he won't leave her again. He will be by her side when the madness is over and then he will take her as far as he can from The Hamptons.

…_**We were silenced by the night**___

When he holds her like this, she feels like there's nothing wrong in the world, like she doesn't have to follow any plan. There's no revenge, just a guy and a girl, happily ever after. A little voice in her mind warns her…"Be careful Emily, he left you behind once", but the funny thing is she trusts him with her life, she knows he won't leave her behind again… they are together in every sense of the word. They love each other, even more than they did back then.

_**But you and I, we're gonna rise again**_

She knows the way Daniel looks at her, especially after everything that happened with Ashley, he probably wants her back but she takes every chance she gets to show him that she's taken and she will be…forever. Of course, Aiden loves showing his love for her every time he can. Most importantly for both, is the fact that they know every touch, every kiss…is real.

He can tell her anything, She can tell her anything. Their situations aren't the same but they aren't so different either…they share the pain of losing a loved one, they ease each other pain. Both are the other's missing piece. They won't love the way they used to. This time is something better, stronger.

"Aiden… I love you, I just wanted you to know that" He smiles and kisses her deeply, a million feelings traveling between them. "I love you too, I won't let you go this time… I promise". With that their night begins…their life together begins.

_**Divided from the light**_

_**I wanna love the way we used to then…**_

Walking around the beach everyone stares at them, gossip travels fast in The Hamptons but that don't stop them from smiling. And Emily likes to show off her hot, british man. Aiden doesn't complain, he loves to have his girl close.

They go to visit baby Carl, Amanda asks for a minute alone with the godmother. "Emily, I'm so happy for you…you look so happy with him. And also I love his accent! Damn it girl, you got the best one" They laugh and Emily hugs her friend.

After a nice dinner they decide it's time for a swim. She runs before he can catch her but he still ends up by her side. Playing like children, enjoying the moment, falling more and more for the other. "Ems? Baby, what's wrong?" he asks softly when he sees tears in her eyes, "It's nothing really" "You know you can tell me anything…" She looks at him and whispers "I don't know if I can be without you again, please don't leave me" His heart breaks with her words so he hugs her tighter, "Emily Thorne, I promised you that I wouldn't let you go again and I won't break it, I can't be without you…you're my everything Ems. I love you too much to let you go" "I love you too".

…_**Cause baby I'm not scared of this world when you're here**____**  
**__**and baby I'm not scared of this world when you're here…**_

Time travels, and a few months later during dinner Aiden tells her "Let's get married" he's not asking because he's pretty sure she feels the same. "Ems, please say something… I'm head over heels about you and I want us to start a family, I don't want to wait anymore" when she smiles, he knows, "Of course Aiden, let's get married"

The next day Ashley goes to the cabin looking for Emily and before she says hi, Ashley grabs her hand, "He propose?! Emily congratulations! That's a beautiful ring, you have to tell me everything" Emily shares a few details about her night and she tells her she's seeing Daniel again. "Be careful" Emily says before she leaves, and then goes to the city for a lunch with Nolan.

For her surprise, Nolan is finishing her new deal with Grayson Global… now, he owns 51% of the company, Nolcorp is back stronger than ever. And what makes Emily even happier for her friend is that after everything Daniel did to him it's his turn to suffer a little bit. "I heard congratulations are in order" Nolan says smiling, "Funny thing, me too!" they laugh and Emily adds "Let's make a toast, first for me because I'm getting married and second for the new owner of Grayson Global" Aiden joins them a while later and Nolan announces that he and Emily will be part of the new board right beside him and Padma. This time, nothing will stop them. And since the initiative is behind the Graysons… they have nothing to worry about, just being happy.

…_**Cause baby I'm not scared of this world when you're here**____**  
**__**and baby I'm not scared of this world when you're here…**_

They never imagine they would be like this, married, happy, normal. But they cherish every minute together because they know too well that life can change in an instant. A couple of months after their engagement Nolan proposed to Padma, they told her everything and she understood-it wasn't an easy process but in the end she did- and Aiden suggested Nolan that she was the one, "If she didn't run away with that, I believe you have nothing to worry about".

…_**Oh, Oh, Oh**____**  
**__**You and I, we're gonna rise again**___

Aiden Mathis didn't believe in happy endings, but when Emily came into his life everything changed and he can't imagine being without her. He's completely in love.

Emily Thorne didn't trust anybody, until he came along. He completes her in every sense of the word. She's in love.

Watching their daughter play on the beach, they realize the darkness is gone, Revenge time is over. They have their whole life to be happy… finally.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh**____**  
**__**You and I, we're gonna rise again…**_

**~~E&A~~**

_Okay, here it is again, I really hope this time I won't have any problem :\ I really like this one and I don't want to change anything… anyway, Kisses!_


End file.
